Happy Birthday Yuna!
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: Fic khusus hari ulang tahunku sendiri yang udah lewat. Sebuah kejutan tak terduga dari para nakama-ku. Warning: OC, Pairs-nya OC, Friendship. RnR...?


**Happy Birthday Yuna!**

**Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro-sensei**

**By Souma Yuna a.k.a Yu-chan**

**Yu-chan is back! Hahaha, ini fic khusus ulang tahun Yu-chan yang padahal sudah lewat. Di fic ini, OC-nya adalah Yuna, yaitu Yu-chan sendiri, dan Hiei, dari Yu Yu Hakusho, tapi OOC, yang di sini adalah kekasihnya Yuna. Kyaaa... Seneng deh, apa lagi kalo Hiei bener-bener jadi pacarku -ngarep banget- Hehehe. Oke, Yu-chan harap fic ini bisa menghibur para pemirsa, eh, maksudku, para readers. Oke, silahkan membaca!**

**

* * *

**

Yuna's POV

Pagi itu saat aku terbangun, aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh. Ya, sangat aneh. Aku pun tidak menghiraukannya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

"_Tanggal 5 Maret…" _ pikirku saat melihat kalender.

Aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi, menyikat gigiku dan memandikan seluruh tubuhku.

Entah mengapa hari itu, aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak.

Setelah mandi, aku pun menutupi tubuhku dengan handuk, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku berjalan menuju lemari bajuku dan mengambil sebuah baju terusan berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita hitam di bagian pinggangnya.

Setelah aku memakai baju itu, aku membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebuah roti, lalu memakannya. Sambil memakan roti itu, aku menyalakan televisi. Muncullah gambar seorang ibu sedang memanggang kue.

"_Oh, acara memasak rupanya…" _pikirku.

Aku pun mematikan televisinya karena tidak ada acara yang menarik bagiku. Setelah roti itu habis, aku mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dari dispenser. Lalu aku memakai sepatu berwarna hitam dan keluar dari rumahku.

Aku berjalan menuju ke tempat favoritku. Tempat di mana aku selalu bercanda-tawa bersama dengan nakama-nakamaku. Ya, tempat itu adalah Fairy Tail. Sebelum sampai aku sempat mampir ke sebuah toko sihir untuk melihat apakah ada barang sihir baru yang dijualnya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ke sana.

Di depan pintu gerbang besar Fairy Tail, aku kembali merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak itu. Aku pun masuk dan mendapati bahwa, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam guild yang besar itu. Dalam hati, aku pun bertanya-tanya.

"_Tidak ada siapa-siapa? Bagaimana bisa?"_

Ya, bagaimana bisa guild yang biasanya selalu ramai dan penuh dengan suara tawa itu menjadi begitu sepi? Dalam otakku mulai muncul berbagai dugaan.

"_Mungkin mereka belum bangun… Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mereka semua biasanya bangun jam 7.00 pagi sedangkan, sekarang sudah jam 9.00 pagi."_

"_Mungkin mereka ada di lantai 2… Juga tidak mungkin. Jika mereka ada di lantai 2, pasti suaranya kedengaran sampai bawah."_

Sambil terus menduga-duga, aku pun berjalan menuju ke meja-meja di situ. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau meja-meja itu bekas di pakai atau kursi-kursinya bekas diduduki.

"_Mungkin mereka sedang keluar…"_

Pikiran yang bodoh! Tidak mungkin mereka keluar beramai-ramai seperti itu!

Aku pun mulai panik. Aku pergi keluar guild dan mencari-cari mereka di seluruh penjuru kota Magnolia dan sekitarnya.

"_Ayolah, setidaknya biarkanlah aku menemui salah satu dari mereka…" _batinku berharap.

Pukul 6.00 sore…

Aku pun mulai kelelahan. Aku pergi ke sebuah kafe dan memesan jus jeruk untuk menghilangkan rasa hausku.

"_Ke mana mereka pergi? Apa mereka akan melakukan suatu misi rahasia yang tidak melibatkan aku? Atau jangan-jangan mereka ditantang oleh guild lain tetapi aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut? Atau jangan-jangan mereka semua mulai membenciku dan meninggalkan aku sendiri?"_

Mulai muncul berbagai dugaan negatif di kepalaku. Aku pun keluar dari kafe itu dan pulang ke rumahku. Lalu aku pun duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih, sofa tempat di mana biasanya aku dan teman-temanku duduk sambil minum teh dan berbincang-bincang. Tempat di mana Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Juvia, Wendy, dan aku berbagi cerita dan bercanda-tawa.

Aku pun mulai menangis. Apakah mereka, teman-teman yang sangat kusayangi, mulai membenciku dan meninggalkan aku?

_Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan,_

_Aku tidak mau sendirian,_

_Aku tidak mau hidup tanpa teman-temanku yang berharga!_

Pikiranku pun mulai kacau. Aku pun merenung sebentar, menenangkan hati dan pikiranku. Aku pun mulai merasa lapar. Aku membuka lemari esku, melihat apakah ada makanan yang bisa kumakan. Aku pun mengambil sebuah roti isi coklat, satu-satunya makanan yang ada di dalam lemari es itu. Setelah makan aku pun melihat jamku.

"_Pukul 9.00 malam…"_

Aku mulai merasa mengantuk. Aku pun mengganti bajuku dengan piyama. Piyama yang kupakai malam itu bermotif garis-garis biru. Aku pun berbaring di tempat tidurku. Anehnya, walau aku merasa mengantuk, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Biasannya, aku tidak tidur seawal ini. Lagipula, sebelum tidur, biasanya Natsu selalu memintaku membuatkan api untuknya. Ya, aku adalah seorang penyihir api. Dan menurut Natsu, apiku adalah api terenak yang pernah ia makan. Lalu biasanya Erza selalu mengingatkanku untuk memasang alarm supaya aku bangun pagi. Karena biasanya, sekitar jam 7.00 pagi, aku dan Erza selalu berlatih menggunakan pedang. Gray juga biasanya memintaku membuatkannya the hijau sebelum tidur. Katanya, the buatanku sangat enak. Karena itu ia hanya mau meminum the buatanku saja. Lalu Hiei, biasanya selalu mencium dahiku dan berkata, "Oyasumi, Yuna…" sambil tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mereka. Sampai akhirnya, aku pun tertidur juga.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Saat terbangun, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah melihat kalender. Ya, sekarang tanggal 6 Maret. Itu berarti, kejadian yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi, tapi kenyataan. Aku pun kecewa, padahal, aku berharap bahwa semua kejadian itu hanya mimpi. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan langsung mandi dan mengganti piyamaku. Lalu aku keluar dari rumahku dan pergi ke toko roti. Aku membeli roti isi keju dan memakannya di perjalanan. Aku berjalan menuju ke tempat itu, ke Fairy Tail.

Saat sampai di sana, aku pun merasa kecewa. Ternyata, tempat itu masih sama seperti kemarin. Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku pun mengecek tempat itu, meja, kursi, toilet, dapur, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu di meja. Sebuah cangkir berwarna putih yang berisi teh susu kesukaanku. Teh susu yang biasanya dibuatkan oleh Mira untukku. Aku pun duduk dan meminumnya. Lalu tiba-tiba, saat aku menoleh ke belakang…

"Happy Birthday Yuna!!!" teriak semua teman-temanku.

Perasaanku pun mulai tercampur aduk. Senang, kaget, dan bingung menjadi satu.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa---" kalimatku terpotong oleh Lucy.

"Kemarin kami semua pergi keluar Magnolia, lalu berpencar untuk mencari kado ulang tahunmu. Kami tak ingin membeli kado di Magnolia, karena takut ketahuan olehmu. Setelah itu kami menginap di sebuah penginapan pada malam harinya, dan besoknya baru kembali ke sini, dan kami pun bersembunyi di lantai atas, setelah menaruh teh susu itu tentunya." jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, kami telah meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini, habisnya, kalau tidak begini, kami tidak bisa memberikan kejutan untukmu." tambah Natsu.

"Hari ini, ulang tahunku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau ini, hari ulang tahun orang lain kau ingat, tapi ulang tahun sendiri tidak ingat, dasar!" kata Gray sambil menjitak dahiku.

"Aw! Sakit bodoh!"

Aku pun menatapnya dengan sedikit marah. Setelah itu, aku menundukan kepalaku dan menangis sambil tertawa.

"Hahahahahahaha…!!!"

Semua orang menatapku dengan bingung.

"Hey, kau kenapa Yuna?" tanya Wendy khawatir.

Aku pun mengusap air mataku dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Arigatou ne, minna…"

"Sekarang, buatlah permohonan." kata Erza.

Aku pun memejamkan mataku dan melipat tanganku.

"_Kami-sama, terima kasih kau sudah memberikanku teman-teman yang baik. Aku harap kami semua bisa terus hidup bahagia, selamanya…"_

Lalu aku meniup lilin pada kue yang dibawa Hiei. Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Potong…! Potong…! Potong…!" teriak para penyihir di Fairy Tail.

Tampaknya mereka tidak sabar untuk memakan kuenya. Jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat memotongnya. Potongan pertama kue itu kuberikan kepada Hiei. Karena dia yang memegang kuenya, aku pun menyuapinya. Semua teman-temanku menyoraki kami berdua.

"So sweet...!!!" teriak mereka.

Wajahku pun memerah, sementara Hiei tertawa melihatku malu.

"Hahaha..." tawanya. "Wajahmu saat memerah, manis sekali..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini..." kataku dengan wajah makin merah.

"Hahahahahaha....." semua orang pun tertawa.

Akhirnya, tiba saatnya acara memberi kado. Mereka semua memberikanku kado yang istimewa, atau lebih tepatnya, yang aneh-aneh. Ada yang memberi ku kalung permata es abadi, jaket kulit beruang, syal naga, dan lain-lain.

Setelah pesta itu selesai, aku dan Hiei pun pulang. Rumahku bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Saat sampai Hiei pun menciumku dengan lembut.

"Oyasumi, Yuna. Gomen ne, kalau kami mengkhawatirkanmu." katanya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang, kalian mau jauh-jauh pergi keluar Magnolia hanya untuk membelikan kado untukku. Arigatou…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun masuk ke rumah masing-masing dan terlelap di tempat tidur.

Kejadian ini, pasti takkan pernah terlupakan olehku. Karena ini adalah kejadian yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku...

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Horeeeeeeee…!!! -teriak-teriak gaje-  
Fic ini akhirnya selesai juga… Huaaa... Seperti mimpi jadi kenyataan ya kalo Hiei bener-bener sama Yu-chan -dikeroyok Hiei FG-

Hahaha... Oke, waktunya serius... Yu-chan sangat, sangat, sangat -digeplak karna kebanyakan 'sangat'- berharap para readers maupun author me-ripyu fic ini. Jadi, jangan kecewakan Yu-chan ya...

**Q & A with Gray Fullbuster**

Q: Gray-sama...!!! -teriak gaje;meluk Gray-

A: Haiz, sejak kapan ada dua Juvia -sweatdrop;lepasin pelukannya Yuna-

Q: -nendang Gray- Jangan nyama-nyamain gue sama dia donk! -death glare-

A: Tadi kayak Juvia, sekarang kayak Erza, ngaku aja, lo siapa sih?

Q: -nyubit pipi Gray- Namaku Yuna, author sekaligus OC di fic ini. _Show some respect_ donk, gue kan yang masukin lo jadi chara di fic ini...

A: Sakit tau! Ya, ya deh. Lo mo ngapain.

Q: Ehm... Aku mau wawancarain kamu... -senyum-

A: _(Ni cewek personality-nya ada berapa? Dari tadi gonta-ganti mulu -sweatdrop-) _Oke, mau nanya apa?

Q: Gimana perasaan kamu saat kusuruh maen di fic ini?

A: Biasa aja.

Q: Gimana perasaanmu saat kusuruh kamu menjitakku?

A: Biasa aja.

Q: -mulai gerah- Gimana perasaanmu saat aku bilang kamu bukan main-charanya?

A: Biasa aja.

Q: -jitak Gray- Woi! Kagak ada jawaban laen apa? Gue bingung deh, kok bisa ya lo jadi chara fave ke-2 gue?

A: Aw... Gak tau deh. Kan lo yang suka gue, bukan gue yang suka elo.

Q: Haiz, capek deh nanyain lo kayak gini. Masa sih gak ada kesan yang laen selain 'biasa aja'???

A: Hmm... -mikir dulu- Pas lo suruh gue maen di fic ini, sebenernya gue males, habisnya, gue bukan main chara sih. Tapi, akhirnya gue mau juga. Soalnya dikasih kue sih... -unjuk gigi-

Q: Dasar, mata kuean -?- Huh, ya udah. Eh, boleh gak aku minta sesuatu?

A: Boleh aja, apa?

Q: Bisa gak satu hari aja, lo ilangin kebiasaan buruk lo itu?

A: Kebiasaan buruk apaan?

Q: Ya itu, buka baju sendiri tanpa disadari. Gue kan malu gue wawancarain orang yang setengah telanjang.

A: Sori, gak bisa. Gue sendiri gak tau kapan gue buka baju tadi, padahal tadi pagi gue udah pake kemeja kok.

Q: -sweatdrop- Ya udah lah. Pergi sono lo! Yosh, minna-san. Jangan lupa RnR ya...!!!


End file.
